Um Estranho Quase Perfeito
by SoulHeartShipper
Summary: OutlawQueen AU. Robin é um caipira de 34 anos, virgem, milionário e que não pode ser tocado, nem suporta tocar em ninguém. Enquanto Regina é a uma descolada advogada da cidade grande, melhor amiga da irmã de Robin e disposta a desafiar os limites desse caipira esquisito quando os dois são forçados a serem acompanhantes um do outro em um casamento de família.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, meninas!**

 **Não desisti de Fight For Me, mas é muito difícil continuar uma fanfic OQ que não seja AU neste momento. Eu vou terminar, prometo...mas, não sei quando (não me odeiem, please! hehehehe).**

 **Enquanto isso, tive a ideia de uma fic mais leve e engraçada e totalmente AU. É mais fácil para vocês lerem e para mim escrever também.**

 **Espero que gostem. (;**

 **Irei desenvolver os personagens no decorrer dos capítulos, ok? No cap 1 dou apenas uma introdução de como eles são.**

 **Não importa o quanto OQ foi negligenciado e está acabado, pelo menos fiz amizades maravilhosas nesse processo e isto é o mais importante de tudo! "Iludidas OQ", amo vocês...Lê (sua vaca desgarrada, te amo tb) e essa história é pela amizade que criamos por OQ, mas que há tempos é bem mais que isso!**

 **Não sei com que frequência postarei as atualizações, mas tentarei att uma vez por semana.**

 **O cap não está revisado, então sorry...**

 **Se gostarem, comentem porque não tenho a mínima ideia de que merda eu escrevi! ahahahahaha**

 **Bjuuuuuu**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Alguém estava me seguindo, eu tinha certeza disto. Eu não podia ver sua face ou o a sombra de seu corpo, nunca pude. Porém, em alguns momentos eu podia sentir uma forte presença ao meu redor. Há um ano, desde que meu trabalho como advogada para um grande fazendeiro do país exigiu, tive que me mudar de Nova York para uma pequena e charmosa cidade do interior do Texas. No início foi difícil, a transição foi muito complicada, já que eu nunca tivera a experiência de conviver em um lugar onde todos se conheciam, até demais pro meu gosto. Mas, também tinha seu lado bom: eu nunca tive amizades como agora e sabia que eram verdadeiras. Eu sentia que aquelas pessoas eram genuínas e acolhedoras, e pela primeira vez desde que meu pai morreu e minha mãe estava em coma vegetativo em um hospital, eu me sentia em casa.

A única coisa que me incomodava era o tal perseguidor, que eu amigavelmente chamava de "O Estranho". Eu comecei com essa mania de perseguição desde que sofri um acidente de carro. Mesmo quando ainda morava em Nova Iorque, eu pressentia que às vezes alguém andava atrás de mim, no mesmo ritmo, se esquivando por entre as sombras e becos quando eu olhava para trás. Quando me mudei para cá, essa sensação ficou ainda mais forte. Talvez tudo fosse fruto de minha imaginação, já que agora eu estava sozinha no mundo e tinha que cuidar de minha mãe, além de trabalhar duro e insistentemente para provar para mim mesma e para meus pais que eu poderia ser alguém na vida.

Mas, e se a tal pessoa existisse? E se ela fosse real? Nesse caso, seria meu perseguidor mesmo um homem? Seria uma mulher? Ou apenas um curioso por conhecer uma forasteira, já que a pequena cidade recebia poucos visitantes? E se ele fosse um fanático obcecado que estava à espreita por um momento perfeito para me atacar? Apenas esse pensamento fez um gelado arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo e eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Se essa pessoa tivesse mesmo tal intenção, já teria agido antes, não teria? Eu já havia notificado o xerife da cidade a respeito de minha desconfiança (ou obsessão) e ele disse que ficaria atento a situação, mas garantiu que os moradores da cidade sempre foram de boa índole e nunca causaram sérios problemas.

Talvez eu estivesse ficando mesmo louca e ninguém estivesse me perseguindo ou me observando. Mas, eu podia sentir, apesar de não saber explicar esse sentimento. Eu dei a última olhada ao redor, na tentativa de manter contato visual com _ele_ e me despedir por hoje. Queria garantir que eu havia chegado sã e salva em minha casa. Sim, eu realmente estava ficando maluca! Por que quem, em sã consciência, tem o súbito desejo de dizer adeus ou boa noite a uma pessoa - se é que essa pessoa não é apenas fruto de minha imaginação - que me persegue sorrateiramente pelas ruas?

Eu ri de mim mesma. Apesar de um sentimento de proteção que o tal perseguidor me proporcionava, aquilo estava beirando a loucura. Ainda assim, sussurrei um _boa noite_ antes de colocar as chaves na fechadura e abrir a porta de minha residência. Como de costume, rolei os olhos ao encontrar minha velha amiga, com a qual eu dividia meus sentimentos, privacidade e frustrações desde os tempos de faculdade, se esfregando com seu namorado no sofá.

"Oi, Regina!" Disse Tinker desajeitadamente, empurrando seu namorado para o lado e com as bochechas fervendo, ao reparar que eu estava parada no batente da porta da sala e rindo da situação.

"Já disse pra vocês transarem no quarto." Eu disse, um pouco mais ríspido do que pretendia. Em partes, porque eu gostaria de ser deliciosamente abusada por um homem agora, já que há anos não me envolvia amorosamente com alguém. Na verdade, eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério, eram apenas algumas trepadas na época de faculdade e outros encontros casuais com alguns homens que encontrei ao acaso em uma noitada ou outra em Nova Iorque. Mas, desde então, eu estava na seca. Talvez a abstinência fosse a causa de eu estar perdendo minha sanidade e criando perseguidores imaginários.

Mas, e se meu perseguidor fosse gostoso? Pelo amor de Deus! O cara poderia ser um assassino, um psicopata e eu estava realmente pensando em trepar com ele? Eu estava realmente precisando de um pau.

"Nós não estávamos transando, Gina... _ainda_!" Killian piscou, com seu habitual ego inflado.

"Me poupe de sua ironia, Killian. E, por favor, eu já pedi pra não me chamar de Gina."

"Por que, _Gina_?" Ele continuou provocando.

"Ah, cala a boca!" Fiz o famoso gesto com o dedo médio e caminhei até meu quarto. Eu estava exausta depois de um dia duro de trabalho e mais de uma hora na academia. Pensei em comer algo antes de dormir, mas por agora, só precisava tomar um banho, encher a cara de vinho barato, talvez usar meu amigo de plástico para aliviar a tensão e depois dormir como uma pedra.

"Amiga, você precisa transar!" Tinker invadiu o quarto antes mesmo que eu começasse a tirar meus sapatos.

"E você precisa parar!" Eu a encarei com um olhar fuzilante e sentei-me em minha cama, esticando minhas costas e respirando fundo.

"Vá à merda! Você está com ciúmes." Tinker riu e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Talvez eu esteja." Admiti, começando a tirar minhas roupas suadas de academia.

"Regina..." Tinker disse com aquele olhar que eu conhecia muito bem. Aliás, eu poderia ler minha melhor amiga como a palma de minha mão. Nós duas nos conhecíamos desde o início da faculdade. Enquanto eu era caloura de Direito, Tinker estudava literatura. Nossa amizade foi algo espontâneo e instantâneo e até hoje eu me surpreendo por isso, já que nossas personalidades sempre foram extremamente diferentes. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa reservada, pois apesar de humildes, meus pais haviam me criado para ser uma dama. Enquanto Tinker era aquela menina maluca que fumava maconha na época da faculdade e dormia com um cara diferente a cada noite. Talvez nós fôssemos os opostos perfeitos e por isso eu a considerava como uma irmã. Além disso, eu nunca me esqueceria do apoio incondicional que ela me ofertou diante da morte trágica de meu pai em um acidente de carro e da situação vegetativa de minha mãe. Eu e minha mãe por pouco, e graças a ajuda de uma boa alma, conseguimos escapar com vida. Infelizmente, o mesmo não poderia ser aplicado ao meu pai, que morreu instantaneamente no local. Depois de graduadas, nós não perderam contato, mesmo com a intensa correria da cidade grande. Após alguns anos, Tinker resolveu voltar para sua terra natal e coincidentemente, eu tive que me mudar para esta mesma cidade há um ano. Desde então, nós, assim como na época de faculdade, dividíamos a mesma casa.

"O que você quer dessa vez?" Questionei, já sabendo que minha amiga me colocaria em uma fria, como sempre.

"Nada de mais..." Tinker olhou para as mãos e se encolheu, e eu sabia que ela só assumia essa postura quando muita merda vinha em seguida.

"Fale de uma vez. Preciso tomar banho, ficar bêbada e gozar!" Disparei e continuei a tirar minhas roupas.

"Uau, você realmente precisa de um pau! Eu já te disse que conheço uns caras muito gostosos por aqui e..." Tinker começou, mas eu a imediatamente interrompi.

"Já disse que estou bem com meu amiguinho." Olhei sobre meus ombros enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu banheiro, tirando meu top de ginástica ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é a mesma coisa, Regina." Minha amiga retrucou.

"Tanto faz! O que é dessa vez, Tinker?" Eu perguntei, enquanto ligava o chuveiro e suspirava aliviada ao sentir a água quente batendo em meu corpo.

"Você é minha amiga, não é?" Tinker disse, sentando-se confortavelmente no vaso sanitário, mas ainda não olhando em minha direção. Fechei a porta do box e só murmurei um "hum" como resposta.

"Então...eu te amo muito. Você sabe disso, né?" Ela questionou e novamente o meu "hum" ecoou pelo banheiro, encorajando-a a continuar.

"Lembra que eu te disse que nesse fim de semana é o casamento do meu tio?"

"Hum." Eu mal a escutava, mas concordava com ela, pois queria desfrutar daquele raro momento de paz. Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de pacífico, já que eu sabia que alguma bomba seria disparada pela boca de minha amiga.

"E você lembra que eu te disse do encontro literário que eu estava doida pra fazer?"

"Hum." Mais uma vez eu concordei enquanto ensaboava meus longos cabelos pretos.

"É que os dois eventos coincidiram de ser no mesmo fim de semana."

"Hum...e..." Do outro lado do box eu arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

"E eu preciso estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Eu sou madrinha do casamento, Regina." Tinker subiu seu tom de voz, indicando um certo desespero.

"Não acho que isso seja humanamente possível." Eu ironicamente respondi, curiosa em saber o plano da minha amiga, mas com certo receio, pois sabia que o desfecho dessa história não seria nem um pouco bom pra mim.

"É possível...se você me ajudar, é claro." Tinker insinuou e eu engoli seco.

"Como assim?" Perguntei, fechando os olhos e quase tapando meus ouvidos com as mãos para não escutar a resposta.

"Preciso que você vá ao casamento com meu irmão no meu lugar." Minha melhor amiga disparou de uma vez e eu congelei. Ela não poderia estar propondo isso, poderia? Ela mesma dizia que seu irmão era a pessoa mais estranha da face da terra e agora estava me empurrando a um casamento cheio de desconhecidos e como acompanhante dele? De jeito nenhum!

"Nem morta!" Eu desliguei o chuveiro e abri a porta do box, toda encharcada e com a cara mais furiosa que pude fazer.

"Regina...o Robin não pode entrar no altar sozinho e..." Tinhker se levantou do vaso sanitário e veio em minha direção, tentando alcançar minhas mãos e, claro, fazer o que ela fazia de melhor: tentar me persuadir com aquela típica cara de piedade.

"Você deve estar brincando!" Eu disparei ao encará-la e ver que era aquilo mesmo que ela estava propondo. Meu Deus, estou fodida! Vou ter que acabar indo à esse maldito casamento com o irmão estranho, porque nunca conseguiria dizer não à ela. Não consegui negar nem quando ela me pediu pra acompanha-la em uma festa do cabide na faculdade. Ainda conseguia me lembrar da frustração que senti quando os policiais invadiram e acabaram com a festa. Ficamos tão atordoadas que saímos peladas e bêbadas correndo pelos corredores dos dormitórios da faculdade e acabei por tropeçar em um dos degraus, cai de boca no chão e quase quebrei todos os dentes da boca.

"Seu irmão me odeia!" Tentei argumentar, mas já sabia que seria inútil. Acho que quem deveria ser a advogada aqui era ela. Tinker tinha essa capacidade de convencimento e manipulação que todo bom advogado deveria ter, menos eu.

"Ele não te odeia, ele só odeia as pessoas em geral." Ela tentou amenizar a situação, mas eu ainda me lembrava de todas as vezes que ela falara de seu irmão. Eu conseguia me lembrar de todos os palavrões que ela usara para descrevê-lo e de como ela ficava depois de se encontrar com ele.

"Não vejo nenhuma diferença." Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. O cara mal me olhava quando me encontrava, sempre com a cabeça baixa e nem ao menos um cumprimento ele sequer me dirigiu alguma vez. Eu nem sequer sabia descrever seu rosto ou qual a cor de seus olhos, porque ele nunca teve a audácia de me olhar nos olhos. Tinker dizia que ele tinha um motivo para ser assim, que ele tinha desenvolvido algum tipo de transtorno depois que seus pais morreram, mas que nem mesmo ela sabia como explicar direito. Além disso, ele era um caipira. De todas as vezes que eu tive o raro _prazer_ de cruzar com ele, era sempre a mesma visão que invadia meus olhos: muito xadrez, botas de boiadeiro e chapéu. Pelo amor de Deus! Tudo bem que o cara era um fazendeiro, milionário por sinal, mas ele precisava usar chapéu até quando ia para Nova Iorque?

"No fundo ele é uma boa pessoa." Tinker suspirou e eu acreditava nela. Eu sabia que seu irmão era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Tinha consciência de que os dois tinham perdido o pai muito jovens e que sua mãe tinha sido obrigada a se casar novamente por causa de uma idiota tradição. Eu sabia também que o tal caipira, como irmão mais velho, teve que assumir todas as responsabilidades depois que o padrasto e a mãe morreram, inclusive cuidar da irmã mais nova. Apesar de seu jeito difícil, esquisito, caipira e temperamental, eu admirava o irmão de minha amiga. Com apenas 16 anos, ele teve o fardo de cuidar de todos os negócios da família e tomar conta de sua irmã de apenas 7 anos, que chorava pela perda da mãe diariamente. Ele deu conta, e não só criou uma bela jovem, mas também multiplicou os milhões de dólares da fortuna de sua família. O problema é que durante esse processo, ele se transformou em um solteirão chato e problemático que odiava pessoas, que não podia ser tocado por elas e que agora, eu teria que acompanhar em um casamento de família.

"Só se for bem lá no fundo." Eu peguei a toalha e comecei a me secar, tentando não encarar os olhos pidões de minha amiga que me encaravam.

"Regina..." Minha amiga disse num tom de voz que eu conhecia muito bem, mas fingi que pouco me afetava. Não ousei olhar em seus olhos, pois tinha certeza que eles estavam marejados. Ela tinha esse poder. Na verdade, retiro o que eu disse: ela não deveria ser advogada, mas sim uma atriz! Com certeza estaria desfilando na calçada da fama por conta de suas interpretações dramáticas de alto nível.

"Tinker, presta atenção..." Eu tentei argumentar. Sabia que perderia a guerra, mas não perderia sem lutar. Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre fiz, foi lutar e não aceitar as coisas do jeito que elas eram impostas à mim. Nasci em uma família muito pobre e endividava, mas sempre corri atrás dos meus sonhos. Meus pais nunca tiveram um centavo no bolso, me lembro da minha mãe fazendo almoço e me oferecendo o único ovo do dia como mistura, enquanto meus pais comiam somente arroz e feijão. Porém, eles sempre me ensinaram a não desistir facilmente dos meus objetivos, e eu não desisti. Consegui um financiamento (que eu ainda pago mensalmente) e me formei em Direito em uma das melhores faculdades do país...só gostaria que eles estivessem presentes no dia da minha formatura. Depois disso, ainda consegui terminar meu mestrado. Tenho certeza que eles ficariam muito orgulhosos de sua única filha. Mas, as coisas não são do jeito que a gente imagina ou deseja. Meu pai morreu em um trágico acidente de carro e há 4 anos minha mãe está internada em estado vegetativo. É claro que eu não poderia pagar por suas despesas médicas, mas eu também não poderia aceitar que desligassem os aparelhos e a matassem. Foi o período mais difícil da minha vida. Felizmente, a boa alma que nos resgatou dos escombros do acidente, assumiu todas as despesas médicas e estava pagando por elas desde então. Eu queria encontrar essa pessoa e agradecê-la por ter salvo a minha vida e por ainda estar salvando a de minha mãe, mas o hospital disse que tudo foi feito de forma anônima e que deveria permanecer dessa forma até o fim, já que era a condição principal para tal ato solidário. Então, eu nunca argumentei, pois a vida de minha mãe era mais preciosa e importante que qualquer curiosidade que pairasse em minha mente.

"Toda vez que seu irmão vem te visitar, desde a época da faculdade, eu tenho que sair pra ele entrar. O cara nunca olhou na minha cara, nunca dirigiu sequer uma palavra a mim!" Eu tentei, finalmente, colocar minhas últimas cartas na mesa e sair ilesa da situação. Comecei a enrolar uma toalha em meus cabelos e a vestir o roupão, saindo do banheiro e deixando minha amiga doidinha para trás.

"Ele é assim com todos, já te disse que ele é anti social." Tinker rebateu, me dizendo o óbvio.

"Ele é _muito_ anti social. O cara não gosta nem de ser tocado, Tinker." Liguei meu Ipod com minha seleção preferida de rock, que sempre começava com "Thunderstruck" do AC/DC.

"É só você não tocar nele, poxa!" Ela gesticulou impacientemente com as mãos enquanto acompanhava com os olhos todos os meus movimentos, como uma caçadora incansável atrás de sua presa.

"E você já pensou que quando entrarmos no altar, nós precisaremos estar de braços dados?" Eu ainda não olhava para ela, pois estava tentando não me render. Remexi nas sacolas que tinha trazido do supermercado, peguei a garrafa de vinho, alcancei a taça em meu criado mudo e a enchi até a boca com aquele líquido vermelho e barato. Apesar de estar bem empregada, eu ainda não me dava ao luxo de comprar coisas caras, eu estava guardando o máximo de dinheiro possível para quando minha mãe finalmente acordasse...ela tinha que acordar, eu precisava disso, precisava olhar em seus olhos novamente e compartilhar minhas conquistas com ela.

"Eu converso sobre isso com ele, é apenas um detalhe." Tinker deu de ombros enquanto se sentava em minha cama e eu finalmente a encarei.

"Um detalhe?" Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas e não consegui mais segurar o riso. Como não tocar em um cara que será meu acompanhante em um casamento poderia ser apenas um detalhe?

"Se ele se sente confortável tocando em mim, vai ter que aprender a se sentir com você também." Ela me apontou um dedo enquanto falava. Eu respirei fundo, sabendo aonde essa conversa iria parar. Eu sabia que acabaria indo ao tal casamento com o irmão estranho dela, mas como advogada, eu teria que argumentar, pelo menos.

"E quanto a mim? Você acha que _eu_ me sentirei confortável?"

"Você supera, amiga. Serão só algumas horas. E se conheço bem a minha família, bebida é o que não faltará na festa. Você pode encher a cara e tudo ficará melhor, você vai ver." Ela deu aquele risadinha me fazendo quase pular em cima dela e agarrar seu pescoço com minhas mãos. Ela estava achando isso engraçado? Filha da mãe! Não era nem um pouco engraçado, era constrangedor. E se o cara surtasse? Eu não saberia lidar com isso. Nunca lidei com pessoas doidas e estranhas. Aliás, tive alguns clientes esquisitos, mas o irmão dela ganhava de todos eles juntos e com vasta vantagem à frente.

"Me desculpe, mas seria uma boa ideia eu ficar bêbada em uma festa de casamento de uma família que não conheço, com um cara obsessivo e grosso ao meu lado que pode explodir do nada se por acaso eu tocar nele?" Eu estava explodindo e quase gritei essas palavras na cara dela. Tinker sabia que quando eu bebia, ficava meio descontrolada. Eu falava sem parar, gesticulava sem nenhuma graça e pior...ficava muito tarada. Adicione isso ao meu estado atual de uma quase nova virgem e com certeza o desfecho não seria dos melhores. Não...o pior era que, até aonde eu pude observar, o irmão dela era gato, muito gato, muito gostoso, muito malhado e agora eu já imaginava aquele baita homem anti social me comendo desesperadamente e puxando meus cabelos enquanto eu gozava como nunca. Puta merda! Eu precisava mesmo trepar, já que estava tendo pensamentos eróticos até com o caipira não-me-toque.

"Tá, então pula a parte da bebida." Tinker riu, com certeza se recordando das vezes que ela me viu bêbada e associou isso aos efeitos do álcool na minha genitália desesperada e solitária ao lado de seu irmão, que até aonde eu sabia, ainda era virgem. Quem é vigem aos 34 anos? Ainda mais um homem gostoso como ele? Ele deveria ter um pau gigante e intacto. Jesus! Agora, eu queria ainda mais dar pra ele! Queria ensiná-lo a como fazer as coisas, queria excitá-lo, queria comê-lo, queria amarrá-lo em um estábulo e desfrutar de cada centímetro de seu pau virgem em minha boca, em minha boceta, em minha...Pare, Regina!

"Por favor, Regina..." Tinker pediu pela última vez, mas eu já estava curiosa em conhecer o cowboy esquisito não-me-toque de pau gigante e virgem.

"Minha família é muito tradicional, essas coisas de casamento são sagradas para eles." Minha amiga adicionou, mas eu já estava totalmente rendida aos meus pensamentos pecaminosos. Será que eu iria ao inferno por isso? E é claro que o tal bicho do mato não faria nada disso comigo. Como ele iria me comer se não gostava que ninguém o tocasse? Como seria o sexo sem toque? Talvez seria como aquele filme do Arnold Schwarzenegger, que agora não me recordo o nome, mas me lembro que as pessoas punham um óculos e imaginavam e sentiam a transa. Ah não! Isso não! Se é pra trepar, então que se trepe bem trepadamente. Será que ele fedia a esterco? Afinal, ele vivia praticamente isolado em uma fazenda e convivia diariamente com bois e cavalos. Será que ele tomava banho ou era fedido? Deus me livre dar para um homem fedido!

"Seu irmão já sabe disso?" Balancei minha cabeça, tentando expulsar meus pensamentos pecaminosos e impróprios e cai na realidade dura e crua: eu estava sendo obrigada a ir a um lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas, com um cara estranho e que provavelmente poderia ser gay. Puta que pariu! Ele era gay. Só podia ser, porque um homem lindo, malhado, gostoso, milionário e virgem aos 34 anos, só podia ser gay. Se bem que ele tinha essa coisa do toque, ele não gostava de tocar e ser tocado. Mas, e se esse toque fosse só em relação a mulheres? Caralho, me ferrei! Ele era gay, definitivamente gay.

"Você ainda não disse nada pra ele, disse?" Eu sabia que minha amiga estava conjecturando sem ter ao menos informado o estranho gay de suas reais intenções.

"Outro pequeno detalhe. Eu me viro com o Robin." Ela disse enquanto eu já enchia a minha segunda taça de vinho. Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora e eu não conseguia raciocinar adequadamente no atual momento. Porra! Eu seria a acompanhante de um caipira esquisito gay em um casamento da família Buscapé. Quem poderia me culpar?

"Então quer dizer que você vai? Por favor?" Tinker praticamente suplicou, mas eu já havia me decidido a encarar o desafio.

"Só espero que ele não vá fedendo a esterco, de camisa xadrez, com aquele chapéu de boiadeiro ridículo e com as botas cheias de lama." Eu entornei o copo de uma vez e o enchi novamente, já imaginando o quão constrangedor seria o momento em que eu o encontrasse no dia do tal casamento. Com qual roupa eu deveria ir? Eu tinha muitos vestidos de arrasar o quarteirão e sabia que meu corpo era perfeito. Eu malhava muito para isso e a genética havia sido muito generosa comigo da cintura para baixo...se bem que meus peitos, apesar de não muito volumosos, eram adequados à minha altura, eles eram duros e empinados. Então, eu deixaria aquela caipira milionário não-me-toque e arrogante de boca aberta...ou não, já que eu tinha quase certeza que ele não gostava do tipo de meu fruto. Bom, pelo menos eu iria irritá-lo, e isso já fez brotar um sorriso malicioso em meu rosto, por descontar de todas as vezes que ele me viu e nem ao mesmo retribuiu aos meus "bons dias" ou "boas tardes". Esse cowboy estava ferrado!

"Vou dar um jeito nisso também." Minha amiga enfatizou e eu assenti em derrota e também em curiosidade por ter o poder de provocar o irmão dela até aonde eu conseguisse.

"Ele ficará um gato, eu prometo." Ela disse, sorrindo vitoriosamente, mas eu que sairia a vitoriosa, se aquele Shrek gay e musculoso, de pau intacto e gigante tivesse a coragem – ou ousadia – de tocar em mim.

* * *

Eu morava em uma bela e grande fazenda ao sul da cidade. Era perfeito: eu estava próximo â minha irmã e meus clientes, mas não tinha o desprazer de conviver com aquelas pessoas ou estar em contato constante com elas. Eu odiava as pessoas, realmente sentia claustrofobia ao estar cercado por elas ou ter que conversar com elas. Não entendia a necessidade que as mesmas sentiam em abrir a boca a todo momento e falar, pior, tocar umas nas outras enquanto desperdiçavam seus tempos com conversas inúteis.

Eu sabia que os moradores da cidade me achavam estranho, e claro que eles tinham motivos para isso, mas eu nunca me incomodei com o que os outros pensavam de mim. Pelo menos eles me respeitavam, em partes porque eu era dono de vários hectares de terra que até já perdi as contas, inclusive de quase toda a cidade, e também porque, apesar do meu jeito incomum, nunca havia arrumado grandes encrencas.

Só dirigia minha caminhonete quatro por quatro até a cidade quando necessário e percebia a maneira como as mulheres olhavam para mim, apesar de eu nunca ter me interessado por nenhuma delas. Só uma mulher, em toda a minha vida, me despertou um desejo idiota de possuí-la e protegê-la, mas nunca tive a coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ela estava bem e isso era o suficiente. Ela era inalcançável para mim e eu já havia me conformado com a situação. Ela nunca iria me querer, nunca me entenderia, nunca me desejaria, nunca me daria uma chance, também porque ela nem sabia que eu a observa há muito tempo. Então, eu tinha a convicção de que morreria solteiro e virgem, mas não me incomodava com isso, afinal, meus dedos estavam fazendo um bom trabalho em satisfazer minhas necessidades. Para que eu precisava de uma mulher? Só para me dar ordens e reprovar meu comportamento? Eu sabia que era um bicho do mato e mais esquisito que a maioria das pessoas. Além do fato de que eu não gostava de ser tocado, nunca gostei de tal coisa, e isso piorou depois de um certo acontecimento em minha vida. Então, eu viva feliz comigo mesmo, longe de todos os olhos curiosos e julgadores. Eu tomava conta dos meus negócios, de meus milhões de dólares, de minhas fazendas, e batia uma punheta quando meu corpo clamava por um alívio.

Todo meu momento de paz se esvaiu quando escutei o ronco do carro exótico de minha irmã se aproximando de minha fazenda. Eu a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo...eu tinha me sacrificado por ela, mas não me arrependia por isso. Ela era minha família, minha âncora, meu sangue e eu a protegeria e a agradaria pelo resto de minha vida, apesar de sua vida torta e doida.

Reparei quando ela desceu do carro enquanto eu anotava a quantidade de insumos necessários para a semana, e percebi que ela estava determinada a me convencer de algo. Eu a conhecia demais, e quando ela saia do carro resoluta e pisando firme, eu sabia que alguma merda estava por vir.

"Oi." Ela simplesmente disse e envolveu suas pequenas e delicadas mãos em torno de meu pescoço. Eu não resisti ao impulso de apertá-la forte e girar seu corpo junto ao meu, pois amava escutar sua risada espontânea quando eu fazia isso. Ela era a única pessoa que eu sentia a necessidade de tocar e deixar que me tocasse. Seu toque e calor me confortavam e aliviam toda a minha tensão. Ela era a única pessoa de quem eu precisava e de quem eu sempre iria precisar.

"Não poderei ir ao casamento do tio Greg." Minha irmã disse assim que os pés dela tocaram novamente o chão de terra batida.

"Tudo bem, nós não vamos. Não queria ir mesmo, você que estava me obrigando." Comecei a fechar as portas do armazém onde os insumos da fazenda ficavam armazenados e respirei aliviado ao saber que estaria livre de um maldito e tedioso compromisso social. Minha família era a típica família tradicional de interior e eles não se conformavam com o estilo de vida que eu levava. Eles achavam que eu tinha algum problema por ainda estar solteiro aos 34 anos e sem uma penca de filhos agarrando em minhas pernas. Na verdade, eu tinha vários problemas e o maior deles era a minha incapacidade de me relacionar com outras pessoas. Meu tio Greg tentou me levar várias vezes ao prostíbulo da cidade, e na única vez que fui, sai correndo de lá mais rápido do que o diabo corre de uma cruz. Um bando de mulheres fedendo à talco barato e com lingeries que mais pareciam uma árvore de Natal, vieram correndo ao meu encontro assim que me viram entrar no lugar e me cercaram como peoas de rodeio que tentavam enlaçar um bezerro. Até hoje não me lembro de como escapei, mas assim que senti suas unhas vermelhas de plástico roçando minha pele, estalei os olhos em choque e meu tio Greg me disse depois que eu bati o recorde de velocidade do Papa-Léguas. Desde então, meu tio pensa que não gosto de mulheres, espalhou o boato para a família toda e em todos os eventos de família, tenho que ouvir de mais da metade de meus parentes que mulher é um bicho bom. É uma tortura! Até a minha avó aderiu à campanha para me desengayzar e vive me apresentando várias moças de famílias vizinhas.

"Você vai, você precisa ir!" Minha irmã disse em um tom autoritário e eu comecei a caminhar em direção à casa principal.

"Eu já combinei com a Regina." Ela disparou atrás de mim e meus pés congelaram nos degraus que levavam à varanda.

"Combinou o que? E com quem?" Olhei por cima do meu ombro, serrando meus dentes e quase explodindo por dentro. Eu já imaginava o que minha querida irmãzinha havia aprontado, mas nem em mil anos eu iria a um casamento da minha família esquisita, que estava praticamente me casando com uma porca somente para eu não morrer solteiro, com uma mulher. E pior: com aquela mulher. Eu nem a conhecia, aliás, eu a conhecia, mas a evitava desde o primeiro momento que ousei por os olhos nela. Desde então, evitava qualquer contato físico com aquela mulher. Eu mal conseguia olhar para ela. Não entendia o motivo, mas ela me deixava muito nervoso. Só de vê-la meu sangue fervia, e se ela ficasse muito próxima a mim, era como se eu estivesse a uma distância muito arriscada de uma fogueira.

"Nem fodendo!" Eu exclamei ao ver que minha irmã me encarava seriamente, mas não tinha dito mais nenhuma palavra. Diante de seu olhar fuzilante, eu virei minhas costas a ela e entrei na casa, mas podia escutar seus passos pesados atrás de mim.

"Robin, por favor!" Ela me disse com aquela vozinha que eu conhecia há anos. Minha irmã sempre foi muito inteligente e manipuladora, ela sabia que significava muito para mim, que eu tinha feito muitas coisas por ela e que continuaria fazendo enquanto eu vivesse. Mas, ir a um encontro praticamente às cegas com aquela moça da cidade que usava roupas justas e que podia me tocar a qualquer momento era impensável para mim. Ela era advogada, para piorar. Imagina o quanto ela poderia falar e falar incansavelmente, tentando rebater todos os meus argumentos? Com ela, eu definitivamente seria um caipira inocente sentado no banco dos réus, mas que no fim da noite, acabaria sendo condenado ao corredor da morte.

"Não!" Eu tirei minhas botas e me esparramei no meu sofá confortável, ligando minha televisão de última geração e fingindo procurar por algum canal específico. Sim, eu era um matuto do interior, mas tinha meus luxos. Minha casa era impecável, a decoração era moderna e os móveis bem alinhados com o luxuoso ambiente. Por incrível que pareça, eu adorava equipamentos eletrônicos, colecionava vídeo games e _home theaters_ de todos os tipos, minha sala era praticamente um cinema. Em partes, porque somente ali eu poderia ficar a vontade e me divertir sem nenhum tipo de julgamento.

"Olha aqui, você conhece a nossa família, você sabe das tradições e seria um grande desrespeito se nenhum de nós dois fôssemos ao casamento." Tinker sentou ao meu lado depois de erguer meus pés e colocar em seu colo, massageando os mesmos. Já disse que ela era muito esperta e manipuladora?

"Então eu vou sozinho." Disse ao fechar os olhos e relaxar ao sentir os movimentos de suas mãos.

"Você não pode ir sozinho!" Eu pulei do sofá e soltei um "ai" assim que minha irmã beliscou meus pés e suas palavras ecoaram na enorme sala.

"Nós somos padrinhos, lembra?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura de forma imponente e me encarou com olhar cerrado enquanto eu esfregava meus pés doloridos.

"Eu não conheço a sua amiga e não pretendo conhecer." Eu enfatizei, já cansado daquela discussão. Porém, em todas as discussões os papéis se invertiam: ela parecia ser minha irmã mais velha, e eu, uma criancinha assustada. Ela sempre fora independente e apesar dos inúmeros quartos de minha mansão, ela se recusava em morar comigo e dizia que queria ter sua própria vida. Há tempos ela morava sozinha, ou melhor, com aquela advogada roqueira da cidade grande. Eu, ao meu modo, ainda tentava cuidar de minha irmã, mas aparentemente, ela que cuidava de mim e tomava suas próprias decisões. E me manipulava, é claro.

"Ela disse que não vai tocar em você." Ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos. Como assim ela não vai tocar em mim? Desde quando ela sabe que não gosto de ser tocado? Agora eu odiava minha irmã, porque é claro que ela contava meus segredos mais podres para a amiga dela.

"Ela sabe das minhas manias?" Eu questionei entre os dentes, já sabendo a resposta, mas querendo ver sua reação. Ela cruzou as pernas uma na outra, dançando de um lado para o outro, encarando os próprios pés e entrelaçando impacientemente os seus dedos. Filha da mãe!

"Puta que pariu!" Eu exclamei enquanto a vergonha tomava conta de mim. Uma coisa era as pessoas saberem que eu era esquisito, outra era saberem o quanto eu era esquisito.

"O que mais você contou pra ela?" Quase implorei pela resposta, rezando pra que ela não tivesse tocado no assunto mais delicado de todos. O que a roqueira malhada pensaria de mim? Um cara aos 34 anos virgem e cheio de complexos? Agora que eu não iria mesmo sair com ela. Se antes eu não poderia olhar nos olhos dela, agora eu cavaria um buraco no meio do asfalto e me enterraria dentro, se por acaso cruzasse com ela novamente.

"Não se preocupe, a gente quase nem fala de você e pode ter certeza que não contei da parte da virgindade." Minha irmã respondeu e eu soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando. Sequei minha testa molhada e sentei novamente no sofá, procurando esvair minha mente de todas as maneiras que a advogada do diabo poderia olhar para mim se soubesse disso. Graças a Deus!

"Ela não sabe que você nunca enfiou seu pau em lugar nenhum...ao menos em mulher nenhuma." Minha irmã completou e começou a rir descontroladamente, mas para mim, aquilo não era nem um pouco engraçado.

"Shiu!" Eu, involuntariamente, pedi silêncio, desesperado pra que minha irmã trocasse de assunto. Mas, aparentemente quando ela começava a falar sobre isso, nem Cristo tinha o poder de fazê-la calar a boca. Além de me manipular, ela também me torturava. Deus, me ajude a lembrar do porquê de amá-la tanto!

"Já disse pra você não falar sobre isso." Disse, olhando ao redor e verificando se algum ser humano estava presente e ouvindo aquela conversa constrangedora.

"E quem escutaria que você ainda tem cabaço? As vacas?" Claro que ela continuaria a tirando sarro da minha situação. Na verdade, não queria nem imaginar o quanto a minha irmã era experiente neste assunto. Eu sabia que ela namorava aquele pescador de sardinhas abusado e eu o detestei desde a primeira vez que botei os olhos nele. Eu queria arrancar as bolas dele e juntar ao esterco, mas Tinker me mataria se eu fizesse algo contra ele. Que homem usa delineador nos olhos? Ele era um pescador emo? E depois, eu que o cara esquisito da cidade.

"Se você fica tão incomodado com esse assunto, por que não trepa com alguém e acaba com esse martírio?" Ela insistiu, como sempre fazia .

"Não é um martírio e eu não estou interessado em comer ninguém." Não menti, porque na verdade, nem se eu quisesse, não saberia como fazer. Não que eu não soubesse como fazer o ato em si, afinal, os vídeos pornôs existem para isso, mas a questão era mais profunda. Como eu transaria com alguém sem tocar nesse alguém e sem que esse alguém me tocasse? Dizem que quando você se sente atraído por uma mulher, as coisas fluem normalmente, mas comigo isso nunca aconteceria. Nunca! Só de imaginar outra pessoa tocando em mim, um arrepio incômodo percorreu minha espinha. Contatos físicos para mim eram terminantemente proibidos e fim de papo.

"Então o meu irmão vai morrer virgem? Nenhuma mulher vai poder abusar desse corpão?" Tinker deu aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava e não resisti em rir também. Eu era um bicho do mato, mas talvez por isso mesmo, tinha tempo de cuidar do meu corpo. Tinha uma academia particular no fundo de minha casa e passava horas malhando e tentando aliviar meu stress e minhas frustrações. Talvez minhas roupas fossem cafonas, mas eu fazia isso justamente para não chamar a atenção. Eu era alto, tinha cabelos meio claros, olhos profundamente azuis e corpo sarado. Eu tinha espelho em casa e não era cego, mas gostava de entrar e sair despercebido de todos os lugares onde eu era obrigado a ir por causa de meu trabalho ou de minha irmã.

"Tinker...eu estou bem do jeito que estou. Não existe nenhuma possibilidade de trepar com alguém." Eu insisti, tentando pela milésima vez fazer com que minha irmã aceitasse meu jeito de ser.

"Você está indo ao médico?" Do nada, ela questionou e eu sabia que ela não gostaria da resposta, porém nunca consegui mentir para ela. Na verdade, eu era honesto demais, falava verdades demais quando abria a boca e as pessoas, em geral, não estavam acostumadas com isso.

"Não." Tive que dizer a verdade e ver a reação desaprovadora dela estampada em seu rosto.

"Robin..." Ela disse, derrotada. Nunca quis magoá-la, mas tinha coisas que estavam fora de meu alcance e eu simplesmente não poderia controlá-las.

"Eu implorei pra você se tratar, consegui um dos melhores especialistas em transtornos do país para te atender e agora você me diz que não está mais indo às consultas?" Com água nos olhos ela me encarou e eu engoli seco. Sabia que tinha feito merda mais uma vez, mas eu era eu: o cara estranho que fazia merdas.

"Por que, Robin?" Ela indagou e eu, finalmente, levantei do sofá e explodi.

"Porque ele me tocou, caralho! A porra do médico me abraçou!"

"O que você fez?" Minha irmã me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Robin?" Ela entortou o pescoço, procurando encarar meus olhos que por enquanto eu estava escondendo de seu olhar fuzilante.

"Acho que eu quebrei o nariz dele, mas não fiquei no consultório pra confirmar." Admiti meu erro e provavelmente, escutaria mais sermões da minha irmã. Certamente teria que procurar um advogado, pois acredito que o tal médico abraçador daria uma queixa contra mim, mas eu estava aguardando pacientemente alguma intimação chegar à fazenda para depois tomar alguma atitude. Bom, eu poderia contratar a advogada safada para me defender de tal acusação...Puta que pariu! Não, não e não! Fora de cogitação! Preferiria ser acusado à contratar os serviços daquela safada. Mas, eu nem sabia se ela era safada ou não, talvez estivesse julgando erroneamente a moça. Porém, toda vez que a via, ela estava com aquelas roupas que mais pareciam terem sido costuradas no próprio corpo e com uns troços de ginástica que grudavam por todas as suas curvas. Que mulher usa isso? Se fosse minha esposa, ela só sairia de casa vestindo burcas e olhe lá. Meu Deus! Eu estou imaginando ter uma esposa? E pior, ter a safada como minha esposa? Eu estou ficando doido! Além de estranho e obsessivo, agora estou doido também. Preciso tirar minha irmã urgentemente daqui!

"Puta que pariu! Inacreditável!" Tinker interrompeu meus pensamentos obscuros e dessa vez eu fui grato por isso.

"Escuta aqui, você vai a este casamento, a Regina vai como sua acompanhante e pelo amor de Deus, se você machucar a minha amiga, eu juro que te mato!" Ela disse, e eu queria tanto que esse assunto acabasse o mais rápido possível, que a este ponto, concordaria com qualquer coisa maluca que minha irmã sugerisse.

"Porra, eu não vou socar o nariz dela, se é isso que você está pensando." Nunca machuquei uma mulher em toda a minha vida e é claro que nunca faria isso. O máximo que faria, se a tal roqueira safada me tocasse, seria sair correndo sem olhar para trás.

"E se ela te tocar?" Tinker perguntou.

"É melhor que ela não faça isso." Sugeri à minha irmã, em provocação.

"Robin, você vai ser gentil e educado. Você vai tratá-la bem e tentar ser o menos tosco possível." Ela apontou o dedo para mim e quase soletrou todas as palavras lentamente. Eu riria da situação, se não estivesse tão incomodado com isso.

"Você me promete?" A filha da mãe mudou de voz de um segundo para o outro e me olhou com aqueles olhos pidões que somente ela poderia fazer.

"Adiantaria alguma coisa se eu não prometesse?" Minha derradeira e patética súplica saiu de meus lábios.

"Não!" Ela disse, e é óbvio que eu já sabia disso.

Amanhã, vou ao casamento de meu tio que pensa que sou gay, com toda a minha família do interior tradicional e doida, acompanhado de uma roqueira da cidade grande que é advogada do diabo e safada, e sabe-se lá Deus qual tipo de pano ela costurará no próprio corpo para vestir e me julgar durante uma tarde toda. Estou fodido, literalmente. E aposto...ela vai me tocar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Segue mais um capítulo! (;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Eu não poderia estar mais nervoso ou de mau humor. Desde que fui praticamente intimado pela minha irmã a ir ao casamento de meu tio, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Não me alimentei direito, não preguei os olhos à noite toda e, eis que agora, faltando apenas duas horas para a cerimônia, eu continuava plantado em frente ao meu espelho, mal reconhecendo meu próprio reflexo. Minha irmã trouxe logo pela manhã o tipo de roupa que eu deveria vestir, pois ela achava que meu senso de moda era praticamente zero. Eu não precisava mais que camisetas, camisas xadrez e calças jeans para ser feliz. Claro que não iria vestido assim a um casamento, mas uma camisa básica e uma calça preta social não seria o suficiente?

Certamente não, para minha irmã. Dessa vez ela disse que caprichou, e pela quantidade de roupas que eu tinha vestido uma por cima da outra, ela não havia mentido. Somente acima da cintura, eu vestia no mínimo umas cinco peças de roupa: uma regata e uma camisa branca, um colete preto, uma gravata borboleta prata e ainda por cima um casaco preto. Meus movimentos estavam limitados e minha respiração estava pesada. Minha nossa! Que troço quente dos infernos! Minha sorte foi que caprichei no desodorante. Eu estava praticamente derretendo, mas quando levei minhas mãos aos cabelos em sinal de desespero, me lembrei de que nem em meus próprios cabelos eu poderia tocar. Minha irmã passou gel e ajeitou de um jeito que ela disse que parecia cabelo de sexo. Não poderia nem concordar, nem discordar, já que nem meu cabelo tivera tal experiência. Dei a última olhada no espelho e conferi mais uma vez a imagem de um cara estranho, em nada parecido comigo e com o tal smoking sexy que aquela diabinha de minha irmã me obrigou a vestir.

Eu estava definitivamente ridículo!

Suspirei pesadamente. Eu tinha que sair de minha casa o mais rápido possível antes que mudasse de ideia e não fosse à festa, ou que pelo menos trocasse de roupa e colocasse algo que julgava ser mais apropriado para mim. Mas, não queria desapontar os esforços da minha irmã. Então, sai apressado pelas portas da frente, dei partida no meu carro – que não poderia ser minha caminhonete que tanto amava, já que era mais uma das exigências de Tinker – e me dirigi para o que seria o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida.

* * *

Cinco vestidos. Cinco malditos vestidos espalhados pelo meu quarto e a meia hora da festa eu ainda não tinha decidido por qual deles deveria usar. Todos pareciam exagerados, ou muito comportados, ou muitos escuros, ou muito claros. Eu deveria ter ido a alguma loja da cidade e comprado algo novo para usar. Mas, a maioria dos meus vestidos era nova, pelo menos ninguém da cidade ainda tinha os visto. Talvez o problema do meu nervosismo não estivesse relacionado aos meus vestidos, mas sim a toda situação. Daqui a alguns minutos, o irmão cowboy não-me-toque de minha melhor amiga estaria batendo à minha porta e me levaria como sua acompanhante a uma festa de família. Ontem eu tinha achado que seria divertido tentar tirar o cara do sério, mas quando acordei hoje de manhã, já tinha mudado completamente de ideia. O cara poderia dar um chilique ou algo do tipo e eu seria a culpada. Ele poderia pirar e sair quebrando tudo, inclusive a minha cara, se eu fizesse alguma espécie de brincadeira com ele. Eu não sabia qual tipo de reação ele poderia ter se algo saísse de errado, e se por acaso, eu o tocasse. Caramba! Eu toco nas pessoas. Sou daquele tipo de gente que se amarrassem as minhas mãos, não conseguiria falar sequer uma palavra. Eu estou suando agora, consigo ver linhas de suor descendo por entre meus seios e fico desesperada de que minha nova lingerie de renda branca possa ficar manchada. O que ele vai pensar quando me ver com uma lingerie suada e manchada? Talvez ele pense que sou pior que as porcas que ele deve criar em sua fazenda! Mas, desde quando eu coloquei em minha cabeça de que o cara vai me ver pelada? Ou vai? Droga! Vou ter que trocar de lingerie também e quando abro minha gaveta, reparo que os malditos dígitos do relógio do meu celular não param de se aproximar das três da tarde.

Vou tomar um banho rápido, pois devo estar fedendo. Cheiro minhas axilas e sinto ainda o doce frescor de meu banho não muito recente e me lembro de que tomei banho não faz nem quarenta minutos. Meu Deus, o cara é doido e eu que estou enlouquecendo! Não entendo porque estou tão nervosa. É só ir lá, dar uns sorrisos, não tocar no cowboy arrogante e pronto. Simples, rápido e prático. Mas, porque minha cabeça está a mil por hora? Melhor não ir, ele vai perceber como estou descontrolada e sabe-se lá como reagirá? De doido e estranho, já basta ele.

Será que se eu fingisse alguma doença, uma febre ou gripe, conseguiria escapar de ir ao casamento? Ou melhor, uma doença contagiosa, já que assim ninguém poderia se aproximar de mim por alguns dias, principalmente aquele jeca tatu anti social. Isso! Eu fingiria ter pegado alguma daquelas gripes fortes que estão na moda hoje em dia. Abro o navegador de meu celular e começo a procurar quais são os sintomas comuns de uma gripe que "está em alta" para tentar ser o mais convincente possível em meu fingimento. Sinto-me uma idiota fazendo tal coisa, e torço para que não seja julgada pelos céus e que nos próximos dias eu não caia de cama de verdade. Mas, mesmo assim continuo deslizando os dedos pela tela e pensando em como fingir ter alguns dos sintomas. Dor de cabeça, tosse, náusea e mal estar são coisas fáceis de fingir, mas como fingirei uma febre alta e como...

"Regina!" A voz estridente de Tinker invade repentinamente meu quarto e meu celular pula de minhas mãos, mas por sorte, cai em cima da cama.

"Eu não acredito que você ainda não está pronta!" Ela arregala os olhos, colocando suas mãos na cintura, me encarando com aquele olhar furioso e eu me encolho.

"Eu..." Não sei o que dizer, não sei se consigo mentir. Só tinha lido a metade dos sintomas da tal doença e para encarar Tinker com uma mentira dessas, eu deveria estar muito bem preparada. Arrisco olhar para seu rosto e me deparo com seus olhos serrados, sua cabeça um pouco inclinada para meu lado, e juro que posso ver fumaça saindo do seu nariz.

"Acho que estou com febre." Assim que as palavras saem da minha boca, me arrependo profundamente. Justo de todos os sintomas que li, eu escolho o mais difícil de simular. Sou muito idiota. Não sei como consigo defender meus clientes, se nem comigo mesma eu me saio bem. Se bem que nunca precisei livrar um assassino em série ou um psicopata do corredor da morte, nem nada parecido. Minha carreira ainda está bem no início e eu prefiro atuar em causas trabalhistas ou até mesmo conjugais, pois sei que minha natureza e meu caráter não permitem que eu diga mentiras, nem que seja para me consolidar no competitivo mercado de trabalho.

"Não, não está." Ela põe uma mão em minha testa e outra em meu pescoço, constatando que minha temperatura está normal, é claro.

"Não!" Em um pulo eu me levanto de minha cama e minha amiga arregala ainda mais os olhos.

"Me confundi!" Exclamo, quase vitoriosa.

"Estou com náuseas. Isso, náuseas." Levo minhas mãos ao estômago e começo a esfregar levemente o local, tentando imitar a cara de dor de uma personagem que me lembro de ter visto em algum filme que assisti na semana passada.

"Acho que peguei H1N1!" Fecho meu fabuloso teatro com chave de ouro. Eu já disse que não consigo mentir muito bem?

"Por que você está rindo?" Dou um empurrão nos ombros de minha amiga enquanto ela senta em minha cama e praticamente rola em cima da mesma de tanto rir.

Sei que fui desmascarada e banquei o papel de idiota, mas vê-la dessa forma, me faz rir na mesma medida.

"Tá, tá..." Minha amiga tenta recuperar o fôlego e se levanta novamente na cama, passando os olhos pelos vestidos espalhados pelo quarto.

"Você deveria ensaiar melhor as suas desculpas!"

"Eu não quero ir!" Faço bico como uma criança mimada quando Tinker tenta me puxar da cama pelos braços.

"Não vai ser tão ruim." Ela tenta me animar, mas eu só reviro os olhos.

"Meu irmão já deve estar chegando e eu preciso dirigir até Nova Iorque o mais rápido possível para não chegar atrasada ao evento." Ela reclama e começa a vasculhar meu closet, na certeza de encontrar o vestido perfeito para a ocasião.

"Vou com esse preto básico mesmo e já está de bom tamanho." Estico o braço por cima do ombro dela e alcanço um dos meus vestidos pretos que já usei algumas vezes em eventos do trabalho.

"De jeito nenhum!" Ela tenta alcançar o vestido de minhas mãos.

"Por que não?" Eu a interrogo. O vestido é preto, é básico, não tem como errar. Mas, como sempre ela está um passo à frente.

"Regina..." Ela bufa e me encara novamente, dessa vez como minha mãe me olharia se estivesse aqui, tentando explicar calmamente que eu estava errada.

"Primeiro, o casamento é durante o dia. Segundo, você é madrinha."

"E..." Eu a interrompo, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas.

"Preto definitivamente não pega bem, amiga! Você está indo a um casamento, não a um velório!" Ela ri, mas dessa vez eu fecho a cara, pois me sinto mais como se estivesse indo a um velório mesmo.

"Veste esse rosa de renda! É longo, tom pastel e você fica muito gostosa nele." Tinker tenta fazer uma cara séria, mas falha miseravelmente. Eu sei que ela se preocupa com a minha vida amorosa, às vezes até demais, mais até do que eu, com certeza. Na verdade, eu não tenho uma vida amorosa, nunca tive, então ela não tem motivos para se preocupar dessa forma. Meus objetivos sempre foram meus estudos e meu trabalho. Nunca precisei de nenhum interesse romântico para fazer minha vida mais feliz. Mas, se eu nunca tinha tido um, como saberia se seria melhor ou não? Tento me desfazer desses pensamentos inúteis e sinto que minha querida amiga tem algo em mente. Ainda não consegui decifrar qual é o plano maligno dessa vez, mas tenho certeza que é algo relacionado a sexo.

"E por que eu deveria ficar gostosa?" Tento descobrir suas ideias malucas à medida que ela fica sem jeito em me responder.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm o que?" Eu insisto. Não é possível que ela tenha armado algo pior, mas eu a conheço há muito tempo e sei que aquela cabecinha trabalha a mil por hora a todo o momento.

"Tinker, eu estou indo a um casamento e não a procura de um." Tento argumentar, também porque não estou mentido. Minha amiga me conhece o suficiente para saber que seus truques não funcionarão comigo, não quando o assunto é esse.

"Além dos mais, só tenho 24 anos e tenho certeza que não me interessarei por nenhum de seus parentes."

"Quem falou em casamento? Pelo amor de Deus!" Ela solta mais uma de suas risadas e eu quase suspiro aliviada cedo demais.

"Não precisa casar pra transar, Regina!" Eu sabia que ela estava pensando dessa forma. Amava Tinker demais, mas às vezes ela me irritava com essa insistência. Caramba! Eu estava bem, bom, acho que estava. Pelo menos ainda não tinha começado a subir nas paredes ou atacar os caras nas ruas. É claro que quando ela mencionou que o irmão dela seria meu acompanhante, senti um fogo inexplicável e idiota no meio das minhas coxas, mas já passou. Meu amiguinho me acalmou à noite e agora eu consigo pensar racionalmente. Nunca, nem em mil anos eu me interessaria pelo irmão dela. Estava um pouco necessitada, mas não desesperada ao ponto de cometer tamanha loucura.

"Me ajuda a fechar o zíper. Quanto mais cedo eu ficar longe de você hoje, melhor." Eu fingi uma cara feia enquanto minha amiga se aproximou de mim e começou a fechar meu vestido.

"Uau!" Ela exclamou quando eu me virei e fiquei de frente para ela, passando minhas mãos pelo liso tecido que aderia ao meu corpo.

"Ficou bom?" Eu me virei para o espelho e percebi que realmente o vestido tinha ficado maravilhoso. Ele acentuava todas as curvas de meu corpo, mas não de uma maneira vulgar. O recorte nas costas as deixavam quase totalmente nuas, a não ser por um pequeno cordão de cetim se amarrava bem no meio, dando um toque angelical e ao mesmo tempo, tentador. O vestido também tinha um generoso corte que ia até o meio de minhas coxas, além de favorecer muito o meu busto.

"Meu irmão vai cair pra trás quando te ver." Ela colocou as mãos em sua boca, tentando reprimir uma gargalhada.

"Tinker..." Eu a adverti.

"Tá bom, tá bom." Ela rolou os olhos e jogou as mãos para o alto.

"Deixo o cabelo solto?" Eu perguntei, pegando um pouco dos meus fios e segurando até a base do meu pescoço.

"Não sei...vem aqui, vou tentar fazer um coque desalinhado." Ela pegou alguns grampos de dentro de minha nécessaire e começou a ajeitar meus cabelos. Ela era realmente muito boa nisso.

"Agora sim!" Ela disse e eu me virei novamente para o espelho, admirando o rápido e perfeito penteado que ela havia feito.

"E a maquiagem leve ficou perfeita também. Só retoca o rímel e passa um pouco mais de brilho nos lábios." Dessa vez, eu revirei os olhos, mas fiz o que ela sugeriu. Desde a época da faculdade, Tinker sempre fazia questão de me arrumar para as festas, pois dizia que eu era muito conservadora.

"E agora?" Tapei o delineador assim que apliquei mais uma camada do líquido preto em meus cílios, mas antes que minha amiga pudesse dar sua opinião mais uma vez, um grave estrondo ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo meu coração acelerar pelo susto.

"O Robin chegou!" Ela deu meia volta e saiu do meu quarto quase correndo em direção da porta da frente da casa. É claro que seria aquele grosso, quem mais quase derrubaria a porta ao invés de bater como uma pessoa normal?

Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar minha ansiedade. Apesar de meu temperamento forte, eu sempre fui uma pessoa educada e gentil, mas tinha a impressão que isso mudaria no dia de hoje.

* * *

"Ela está atrasada." Eu reclamei impaciente, assim que minha irmã abriu a porta.

"Não, não está. Ela já está pronta." Tinker retrucou, gesticulando para que eu entrasse, porém preferi ficar do lado de fora. Se eu entrasse, com certeza a esnobe da cidade grande se sentiria no direito de me fazer esperar ainda mais e eu queria, aliás, estava pedindo a Deus para que esse dia acabasse o mais rápido possível.

"Então por que ela não está do lado de fora esperando?" Minha paciência estava por um triz e eu só não estava explodindo por causa de minha irmã. Isso não era um encontro, era um acordo forçado, simples assim. Eu não tinha a obrigação de chegar todo sorridente à espera da linda dama que tinha roubado meu coração e me sentar pacientemente no sofá esperando por sua boa vontade de dar o ar de sua graça. Eu nem ao menos planejava conversar com ela, somente o suficiente. Pretendia manter o mínimo de contato físico e verbal com aquela mulher. Será que ao menos tinha se vestido apropriadamente hoje? Toda vez que eu a via, tinha que virar os olhos na direção oposta para não repreendê-la por andar com tanta pouca roupa. Até quando ela estava em serviço usava aquelas saias justas e indecentes, rachadas até quase o meio de seu rabo. Será que ela não tinha vergonha? Ou será que fazia isso propositalmente para que os homens olhassem para suas curvas pecaminosas? Não que eu olhasse, claro que não! Nunca olhei e nem nunca olharia. Bom, talvez vez ou outra, já que eu sabia descrever seus modelitos, mas eu olhava somente para reprovar, não desejar. Comigo, a história era completamente diferente.

"Robin, pelo amor de Deus, seja gentil pelo menos hoje." Minha irmã me advertiu pela milésima vez em um dia e eu quase ri da piada. Eu não era gentil, não era simpático e não fazia a menor questão dessas coisas. Quanto menos as pessoas gostassem de mim, melhor.

"Eu já estou indo, tenho que dirigir o mais rápido possível se não quiser chegar atrasada." Minha irmã beijou minha bochecha, pegou sua mochila de sua de uma mesinha e passou por mim, indo até a garagem.

"Vá com cuidado, por favor." Disse assim que minha irmã ligou o carro e engatou a marcha ré.

"Eu sempre sou cuidadosa no volante." Ela mentiu, rindo da minha cara. Tinker era tudo, menos cuidadosa quando dirigia. Até hoje eu não entendia como ela ainda nunca tinha batido o carro. Com certeza seus anjos da guarda deveriam estar exaustos.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Eu dei uma risada sem graça, tentando não me preocupar com mais de uma coisa no dia de hoje.

"Cuide bem de minha amiga, senão eu te mato!" Ela botou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e acelerou em marcha ré, quase batendo na caixa de correio. Eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e levei as mãos à cabeça, esperando pelo pior, que milagrosamente, não veio.

"Tchau, Regina. Já estou indo." Tinker quase botou meio corpo pra fora do carro e gritou para sua amiga, ainda com o carro em movimento. Mas antes que eu pudesse adverti-la, senti uma presença ao meu lado e congelei.

"Divirtam-se!" Foram as palavras que eu escutei assim que o carro sumia pela rua na frente de sua casa. Fiquei olhando até que o carro de minha irmã sumisse na próxima esquina e não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Eu ainda não tinha criado coragem para virar meu rosto, pois não fazia ideia de como agir. Eu estava paralisado, fingindo ver algo no horizonte só para evitar contato visual com ela. Tudo era muito constrangedor. Eu estava me sentindo o cara mais ridículo do mundo, vestido com uma roupa esquisita e parado sem nenhuma reação. Por minha sorte, ou não, a moça se antecipou.

"Oi." Ela disse em um tom baixo que me fez pensar que ela estava tão desconfortável quanto eu. Afinal, nós dois tínhamos sido coagidos por minha irmã a ir a esse casamento juntos. Eu só não entendia por que ela tinha aceitado. Talvez ela também gostasse muito de minha irmã e não queria magoá-la, assim como eu. Ou talvez, ela só quisesse zombar da minha cara e estivesse curiosa em conhecer o cara esquisito que era o irmão de sua melhor amiga. De todas as opções, nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente para me deixar menos constrangido.

Ousei virar meu corpo e olhar em sua direção, mas meus olhos se fixaram na altura de seus pés. Eu sabia que precisava dizer algo u fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que seria apropriado para o momento.

"Robin?" Ela disse meu nome, com certeza ao ver minha apatia e então, eu subi meus olhos para encontrar os dela. No caminho, me deparei com seu corpo coberto por uma renda rosa delicada que acabava na altura de seus seios. Puta que pariu! Os peitos dela estavam quase explodindo para fora do vestido! Se ela tinha a intenção de me deixar puto, estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Senti que minha testa estava franzida e vi que ela me olhava de forma indagadora, querendo também perguntar algo, mas não sabendo exatamente o que.

Ela deu um passo à frente, vindo em minha direção, e eu, involuntariamente, dei um passo para trás. Puta merda! Assim que vi a saia de seu vestido, tive que avisá-la de que algo estava muito errado.

"Seu vestido..." Eu, finalmente, consegui dizer algumas palavras.

"O que tem o meu vestido?" Ela alisou a parte da frente do vestido e depois olhou para mim, à espera de uma explicação.

"Ele está rasgado." Olhei em seus olhos novamente, mas assim que a encarei, me arrependi amargamente quando vi seu sorriso zombeteiro.

"Ele não está rasgado, é assim mesmo." Ela respondeu imediatamente, com aquele sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Diante de sua resposta e reação, preferi ficar calado, tentando não esboçar a minha indignação. Como é que alguém pode comprar um vestido rasgado? Que coisa mais horrorosa! Eu não entendia nada de moda feminina, mas aquilo definitivamente não era adequado. Fiquei imaginando até aonde o rasgo subiria quando ela se sentasse. Provavelmente, meus parentes veriam até o útero dela! Será que ela não tinha algo inteiro para usar? Algo que não mostrasse seus peitos e seu útero? Todo mundo ficaria olhando para ela, pelo amor de Deus! Mas, pelo menos, se a olhassem de costas, ela pareceria uma mulher decente.

Esse foi meu pensamento até que ela começou a caminhar em direção ao meu carro.

"Nós vamos ou não?" Ela olhou por cima dos ombros, mas a única coisa na qual eu consegui me concentrar foi no vestido, ou melhor, na ausência dele, em suas costas. A não ser por uma minúscula tirinha de algum troço que eu não reconheço, ela estava nua até a altura de sua bunda farta. Senhor Jesus, me ajude! A situação era pior do que eu imaginava!

Levei uma mão à boca, sem saber novamente o que dizer. Comecei a caminhar pelo jardim, quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés e passei apressadamente por ela, contornando o carro e abrindo minha porta, para finalmente, sentar em meu assento. Ela ficou do lado de fora, com as mãos na cintura, esperando sabe-se lá Deus o que. Eu permaneci imóvel, batendo meus dedos no volante até que a "dama" decidiu abrir a porta do passageiro e se sentar no assento do carro, batendo a porta com mais forma que o necessário.

"Então é assim que vai ser?" Ela perguntou e eu podia sentir seu olhar julgador e furioso em minha direção. O que eu havia feito de errado? Era ela que estava indo a um casamento de família praticamente pelada! Tentei ignorar o calor de sua presença enquanto ela afivelava o cinto de segurança, ainda olhando para mim. Eu deveria deixa-la lá, dizer que eu não estava bem ou inventar alguma desculpa, já que não estaria mentindo. Mas, eu já tinha chegado até aqui, então a única coisa que pude fazer no momento, foi engatar a primeira e acelerar o carro.

Sim, esse seria o pior dia de minha vida.

* * *

Tentarei postar o cap 3 até o fim de semana!

Bjos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi, meninas.**

 **Estou meio atrasada na att, mas meu note pifou semana passada e só saiu da assistência hoje.**

 **Em resposta a algumas meninas que me perguntaram em qual o livro essa fic é inspirada, digo que a história é original, não usei nenhum livro para me inspirar ou basear a história. Tudo o que acontecer com os personagens, é culpa minha! hehehehe**

 **Espero que gostem desse cap. (;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Eu já imaginava que o dia de hoje seria um martírio, mas nem de longe estava preparada para o que realmente estava acontecendo. Quando eu o vi parado em minha porta, por um momento, perdi o fôlego e minhas pernas enfraqueceram. Ele estava lindíssimo com um smoking elegante, totalmente concentrado em sua irmã e mal notou minha presença.

Enquanto ele aconselhava Tinker a ser cuidadosa no volante, eu aproveitei para realmente olhá-lo. Seu rosto era bonito e selvagem, suas feições e sua boca eram esculturais e sua postura parecia até arrogante de tão confiante. De relance, notei o profundo azul de seus olhos e eu só queria mergulhar naquele oceano límpido e de lá nunca mais sair.

Eu fiquei imaginando como seria seu corpo e músculos por debaixo daquela roupa e me arrepiei quando ele colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, deixando seus músculos tensionados e mais evidentes.

Meu Deus! Esse homem não devia saber o poder que exercia sob as mulheres. Ele seria capaz de despertar em qualquer mulher um desejo animal de acasalar através de seu corpo poderoso. Entrelacei os dedos das mãos impacientemente, repreendendo meu desejo de tocar cada partezinha daquele homem e desenhar figuras imaginárias em seu abdômen, que com certeza, era definido e quente.

Respirei fundo, tentando sair de meu transe sexual inapropriado e me aproximei dele. Assim que parei ao seu lado, pude sentir um calor inexplicável exalando de seu corpo, além de um cheiro maravilhoso de almíscar misturado com um leve toque amadeirado. Poderia jurar que ele estava usando Dior e aquilo me desconcentrou ainda mais. Aquele homem de smoking, com aquele cheiro impecável e tentador era um tremendo afrodisíaco para mim e eu precisava me lembrar de que ele não estava ali por vontade própria.

Eu sabia que ele tinha reparado em minha proximidade, mas esperei que tomasse a iniciativa. Ele se virou para mim lentamente, quase que em câmera lenta, mas seu olhar se fixou em meus pés e por lá ficou por algum tempo. Comecei a ficar incomodada com a estranheza da situação, mas assim que seus olhos percorreram meu corpo dos pés à cabeça, praticando me despindo, tive que me apoiar no batente da porta para me equilibrar.

Puta que pariu! Nenhum homem tinha me olhado dessa maneira antes, mas eu decidi que aquele era o meu novo olhar favorito. Engoli seco e sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados, assim como os dele. Dos meus lábios, um pequeno cumprimento involuntário saiu, mas eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer em seguida.

Dei um passo para frente, sem saber exatamente os sinais que meu cérebro estava mandando ao meu corpo. Acho que iria estender a mão e cumprimenta-lo formalmente, assim como faço com meus clientes. Mas, antes que pudesse concluir qualquer ação, percebi que ele se afastou para trás instintivamente assim que eu me aproximei.

Foi só então que me lembrei de que ele era o Robin, o estranho irmão não-me-toque de minha amiga. Caramba! O cara não gostava de ser tocado e minha primeira reação foi justamente essa. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Isso seria muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava, porque aquele homem tinha sido esculpido para ser tocado. Talvez eu devesse voltar para dentro de casa e procurar por alguma corda ou fita adesiva para amarrar minhas mãos e garantir que elas ficassem longe daquele cara enquanto eu estivesse próxima a ele.

Então, seus lábios se mexeram, sua mandíbula enrijeceu e juro que duas covinhas, uma de cada lado de seu rosto, apareceram. Puta que Pariu! Definitivamente, eu deveria amarrar minhas mãos antes que cometesse uma loucura.

Meu momento mágico ficou ainda mais real quando escutei sua voz. Seu timbre e sotaque eram peculiares e aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitada. Ele disse algo sobre o meu vestido estar rasgado e eu sorri genuinamente ao ver sua inocência. Ele não poderia ser mais fofo. Aquele homem era o sonho de toda mulher e talvez Tinker tivesse exagerado quando o descrevia.

Mas, então, meu momento mágico se acabou assim que percebi seu olhar reprovador. O que tinha de errado com o meu vestido para ele fechar a cara daquele jeito? Um cara normal teria elogiado, mas não ele, que continuava a me fitar e balançar a cabeça em negação. Essa foi sua única reação e mais nem uma palavra saiu de sua boca. Fiquei parada por alguns instantes, esperando que ele fosse fazer ou falar algo, mas diante de sua apatia, virei minhas costas e comecei a caminhar em direção ao seu carro antes que eu falasse alguma merda e piorasse ainda mais a situação entre nós.

Quando não escutei seus passos me seguindo, olhei para trás e praticamente gritei algumas palavras sobre meu ombro ao ver seus olhos arregalados encarando minhas costas. Que cara esquisito!

Depois de mais um tempo imóvel, ele saiu cambaleando pelo jardim e eu fiquei esperando que pelo menos um gesto de gentiliza partisse de sua parte. Ao perceber que ele passou por mim como um trovão e se sentou no banco do motorista, me deixando do lado de fora, percebi que gentiliza não era uma palavra que fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Agora eu estava bufando de raiva. Que grosseirão! Minha vontade era dizer poucas e boas assim que me sentei no banco do passageiro, mas parecia que ele estava totalmente alheio à situação, batucando alguma música imaginária no volante, e é claro, evitando totalmente qualquer contato visual comigo.

"Então é assim que vai ser?" Eu praticamente o fuzilei com o olhar, mas ele simplesmente acelerou o carro e não me dirigiu a palavra novamente.

* * *

Que situação desconfortável, meu Deus!

Apenas os barulhos do vento lá fora e do motor do carro rompiam o silêncio constrangedor que pairava entre nós. Tentar conversar com o grosseirão não iria adiantar, pois até o momento ele mal tinha aberto sua boca. Eu não iria aguentar ficar mais um minuto calada ou sem me mexer. Não sabia exatamente qual a distância que ainda tínhamos que percorrer até a fazenda do tio do cowboy, mas há trinta minutos ninguém havia dito uma só palavra. Eu precisava fazer algo, senão iria explodir.

E como sou a pessoa mais sortuda do universo, estava apertadíssima. Precisava fazer xixi urgentemente, pois minha bexiga estava explodindo. Pensei em pedir para ele parar seu carro imbecil para eu descer e me aliviar ali mesmo na estrada, mas o que ele pensaria de mim?

Olhei à frente na estrada à procura de civilização. Estávamos no meio do nada, em uma estrada de terra batida e não consegui avistar nem um mísero posto de gasolina durante o percurso. Precisava desviar minha atenção para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse minha bexiga latejante e foi então que vi o moderno aparelho de som instalado no carro. Pelo menos uma música poderia deixar o ambiente menos dramático e distrair minha urgente necessidade fisiológica.

Curiosa em saber qual o tipo de música que aquele troglodita escutava, liguei o som e selecionei a função _usb._ Instantaneamente, meus ouvidos foram invadidos por um potente som eletrônico e eu quase pulei de meu assento ao sentir a potência do som alto. Quase não acreditei que algo além de country ou sertanejo universitário pudesse tocar naquele carro.

Uau! Parecia que eu estava em uma boate, só faltavam as luzes coloridas piscando no teto do carro e o gelo seco saindo das frestas. O som poderoso de David Guetta ecoou alto e potente em meus ouvidos. Se não fosse por minha urgência em fazer xixi, estaria me remexendo como uma doida agora. Dane-se o que ele iria pensar de mim, já que não tinha virado seu rosto em minha direção desde que sentara atrás daquele volante, dirigindo e achando que era o poderoso deus do automobilismo.

Ao me virar para o lado, reparei que ele estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui entender uma só palavra. Talvez o som estivesse muito alto, mas além de eu não encontrar o botão de volume daquela coisa hiper mega moderna, estava começando a achar novamente que irritá-lo seria minha melhor saída para não explodir. Afinal, ele não estava fazendo nenhuma questão em ser pelo menos agradável.

Decidi que aquele era o momento de colocar o plano A em movimento e deixá-lo tão irritado quanto eu estava. Era arriscado, porque o cara era mais estranho do que eu imaginava. De longe e de boca fechada, ele era maravilhoso, o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Mas, assim que abriu a boca e agiu – ainda estava agindo – daquela forma, aquela figura perfeita que imaginei dele em poucos minutos parado na porta, se desfez tão rapidamente quanto a criei em minha mente.

Claro que ele reprovaria meu comportamento com aquele olhar sexy...Não! Julgador, olhar julgador, que com certeza tinha reprovado meu vestido, meu corpo, minha maquiagem e minha mera existência. Ele era um idiota! Mesmo quando eu estava me esforçando para ser amigável e simpática, ele continuava agindo como se eu não existisse ou fosse uma criatura de outro planeta que portasse alguma doença contagiosa, e que só de me olhar ou falar comigo, adquiriria um vírus mortal.

"Hã?" Coloquei uma das mãos no ouvido e me inclinei um pouco em sua direção, tentando escutar o que ele estava dizendo.

"Não mexa nas minhas coisas!" Ele gritou e eu escutei, mas fingi que não tinha entendido e continuei a provoca-lo.

"O quê? Não estou te ouvindo!" Gritei ainda mais alto, tentando segurar minha risada de satisfação ao ver a cara de irritação que ele estava fazendo.

"Já disse que não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas!" Ele disse e desligou o som do carro imediatamente.

"Até aonde eu saiba, você não gosta que mexam em você..." Eu apontei meu dedo indicador em direção a ele.

"Não nas suas coisas." Me inclinei para frente e liguei o som novamente. Aquilo seria divertido. Eu também poderia ser teimosa e irritante quando queria, talvez até mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

"O que serve para mim, serve também para minhas coisas." O matuto novamente desligou o som com um gesto mais bruto, dessa vez bufando.

"Então agora você compreende minha língua?" Ele dirigiu por mais de meia hora e nem sequer deu um pio. Agora ele estava disposto a conversar, aliás, discutir comigo e me repreender por ser tão _rebelde_?

"Que merda você quer dizer?" Ele disse olhando para mim com um olhar indagador. Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso ao perceber que ele genuinamente não tinha noção de seu comportamento inadequado e de como isso poderia afetar as pessoas.

"Achei que você tivesse problemas para se comunicar também." Finalmente eu comecei a rir, a rir de verdade, fazendo minha bexiga arder ainda mais.

"Quanto menos conversa, melhor." Ele desviou o olhar e se concentrou na estrada a nossa frente novamente, e eu pude perceber que seus dedos estavam segurando o volante com mais força do que o necessário.

"Você é muito esquisito." Bufei e encostei-me ao assento do carro.

"Você não é a primeira e nem a última pessoa a me dizer isso." Ele disse e pude jurar que vi um sorriso cínico no canto de seus lábios. Então ele estava achando engraçado me provocar também? Tudo bem, nós dois poderíamos jogar esse jogo.

"Quais outras bandas você gosta?" Abri o porta-luvas do carro e comecei a revirar seu porta CDs.

"Nada de Billy Nelson?" Coloquei o porta CDs no meu colo e fui investigando seu gosto musical. Fiquei surpresa e intrigada ao encontrar vários CDs de rock e até mesmo alguns de MPB e _lounge_.

Pude ver de relance ele tirar sua mão direita do volante e esticar em minha direção. Por um momento, eu gelei. Será que ele iria tocar em mim? Mas, quando percebi sua verdadeira intenção, virei um pouco meu corpo de lado no assento e escondi o porta CDs no meio das minhas pernas. Duvido que ele teria coragem de colocar a mão lá.

Continuei minha empreitada a procura de mais CDs que denunciassem seu gosto musical. Por um lado, eu estava extremamente curiosa em saber um pouco mais sobre esse cara, e por outro, precisava distrair meu xixi iminente.

"Achei!" Exclamei quando enfiei uma de minhas mãos no vão entre a porta e o banco do passageiro. O cara gostava mesmo de música, já que tinha porta CDs escondidos por todo o carro.

"Veremos se estou certa." Abri o porta CDs recém-descoberto e meu queixo praticamente caiu quando me deparei com a seleção musical que dentro dele se escondia.

"Já te disse pra parar com isso." Ele me repreendeu novamente, ainda sem olhar em meus olhos. Puta merda! O que mais eu precisaria fazer para esse cara me encarar? Eu queria conhecê-lo, por mais estranho que isso soe. Dos caras com quem eu tinha saído até agora – e não eram muitos, já que eu podia contar nos dedos de uma mão e ainda sobravam alguns dedos – nunca havia sentido o estranho desejo por algo mais. Sempre tinha sido aquela coisa automática: enquanto alguns homens foram legais e mantiveram conversas agradáveis, outros só queriam me levar para cama e me comer. Mas, com esse cara era diferente. Primeiramente porque não era um encontro, ele claramente não gostava de mim e muito menos queria me levar para cama. Depois, ele tinha o tal problema de relacionamento e preferia se isolar da sociedade a ter que conversar com quem quer que fosse.

Mas, eu sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de me aproximar, como um grande imã me atraindo para o campo magnético dele. Quanto mais o imã me atraia, mais eu sabia que isso seria completamente inadequado. Minha mente voou para um momento onde eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele, mas ele seria inalcançável para mim. Eu iria me machucar muito. Nunca tinha sofrido por amor, mas se me envolvesse com ele, certamente sofreria, e muito.

Bufei de irritação. Eu não deveria estar pensando nessa loucura. Eu mal o conhecia, ele me irritara até agora e não tinha demonstrado nem um pingo de afeto ou interesse. Deus! Eu deveria estar muito carente para pensar em uma merda dessas!

Por mais que tentasse desviar meus pensamentos para algo mais racional, algo dentro de mim queria saber quem era o Robin por trás daquilo tudo. Eu não era uma mulher muito experiente e talvez por esse motivo eu estivesse sendo ingênua. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, eu queria conhecer um homem e não somente sair com ele para aliviar meu tesão. Porém, essa tarefa seria extremamente difícil, já que ele mal desviava a atenção para mim. Senti-me uma idiota, incompetente e quis pular do carro no mesmo momento em que meu cérebro registrou todos esses pensamentos malucos.

"Mas o que? Roxette?" Perguntei ao encontrar um CD de uma de minhas bandas favoritas e também na intenção de esquecer todas as merdas que estavam pairando em meu cérebro alucinado. Caralho! Eu nem poderia culpar a bebida desta vez!

"Então você é grosseiro, mas é romântico?"

"Eu não sou romântico." Ele enfatizou.

"Mas, é grosseiro." Continuei minha provocação, na intenção de receber mais informações em troca, nem que fossem mais grosserias.

"Essa parte eu não neguei."

"Tenho certeza que você tem um CD do Luan Santana escondido em algum lugar desse carro." Comecei a passar a mão no _carpet_ embaixo do meu banco e depois me ajoelhei no mesmo, inclinando meu corpo para a parte traseira do carro e procurando por algum segredo indiscreto no banco de trás.

"Dá pra sentar e sossegar esse facho?" O cowboy advertiu e eu senti um pouco de preocupação em sua voz. O carro ainda estava em movimento e eu estava me inclinando por entre os bancos para alcançar uma mochila no banco traseiro. Será que se ele freasse repentinamente por conta de uma vaca que cruzasse a estrada e eu voasse de costas pelo para-brisa, ele sentiria algum remorso? Um frio percorreu minha espinha após esse pensamento, enquanto alguns flashes do acidente que sofri no passado invadiam minha mente.

Eu não era uma pessoa impulsiva, mas meu comportamento de hoje estava refletindo justamente o contrário. Talvez aquele homem despertasse isso em mim. Às vezes eu invejava a espontaneidade de minha melhor amiga e sua despreocupação em deixar a vida a levar. Sempre quis ser mais despojada, mas minha situação nunca permitiu. Eu sempre fui a CDF que estudava e lia livros enquanto os outros se divertiam em boates. Não me arrependo, mas às vezes gostaria de sentir um pequeno gostinho do que a vida poderia me proporcionar se eu simplesmente me deixasse levar por ela e vivesse intensamente e sem preocupações. Além disso, naquele momento eu estava sentindo um forte desejo de desafiar o homem gostoso e grosseiro de smoking tentador.

"Você tem livros aqui atrás?" Ao passo que eu estava tendo pensamentos loucos sobre como viver minha vida, abri sua mochila, encontrando para minha surpresa, vários livros lá dentro.

"Já te disse pra não mexer nas minhas coisas." Ele tentou pegar o livro assim como tentou pegar os CDs, mas como anteriormente, eu me esquivei com sucesso.

"Eu mexo nas coisas." Tenho certeza que disse essas palavras portando um semblante de criança travessa no rosto. Quanto mais ele não quisesse que eu o conhecesse, mais vontade eu tinha de conhecer aquele cara por trás da máscara que eu sabia que ele carregava consigo.

"Então mexa nas suas coisas, não nas minhas!" Ele esbravejou, mas eu estava tão confiante em minha missão, que mais uma vez ignorei seus protestos. Ele tinha algo dentro de si que eu precisava ver, que precisava conhecer. Eu necessitava ver além daquela figura assustadora que ele portava para todas as outras pessoas. Senti que ele não era assim, ele era muito mais. Porém, tinha receio de se revelar às pessoas e ser julgado por elas. Mas, afinal, quem não tem? Todos nós temos medos, receios e manias que tentamos a todo custo esconder da sociedade, pois sabemos que o julgamento por nossos pensamentos e erros seria cruel e não estaríamos dispostos a suportar.

Ele tinha seus segredos, medos e talvez traumas, mas eu também tinha meus medos e receios. Talvez somente a forma que manifestávamos externamente esses sentimentos era diferente: eu me continha, enquanto ele explodia. Então, decidi não desistir do cowboy esquisito e continuei remexendo em seus pertences.

"Meu Deus! Eu não acredito!" O primeiro livro que encontrei em sua mochila estava intitulado de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" e eu fiquei boquiaberta. Peguei o livro entre meus dedos e me sentei adequadamente em meu banco. Esse cara estava me intrigando mais do que eu imaginava.

"Devolva isso."

" _Meu amor por Heathcliff é como uma rocha eterna_." Eu recitei esse verso, suspirando de propósito, sem nem ao menos abrir o livro, pois era um dos poucos que eu conhecia dessa história.

"Sabe, se você fosse um pouco romântico poderia ser Heathcliff." Eu sugeri, pois estava curiosíssima para saber sobre seu conhecimento literário. Tinker me disse que tinha pegado o gosto pela leitura e cursado Literatura por influência de sua família, mas eu nunca poderia imaginar que seu irmão grosseirão gostava tanto de ler. A julgar por sua reação, apesar da cara fechada que ele estava tentando manter, suas linhas de expressão tinham suavizado quando eu recitei o trecho do livro.

"Não, eu não poderia." Ele disse vigorosamente eu não consegui controlar um "pufff" saindo de meus lábios.

"O cara mora numa fazenda, não é nem um pouco cavalheiro e dispensa o amor de sua vida porque é muito covarde para admitir seus sentimentos por ela."

"Essa é a sua perspectiva sobre o livro." Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e continuou dirigindo, sem desviar seu olhar da estrada. Apesar de uma minúscula mudança de humor, ele ainda continuava me ignorando. O mais aceitável seria eu desistir de pressioná-lo a se socializar comigo, mas algo dentro de mim gritava exatamente o oposto.

"Então se você estivesse no lugar de Heathcliff deixaria Catherine se casar com Edgar só por achar que seria o melhor para ela?" Eu perguntei, na tentativa de prolongar um pouco mais a única conversa meio amigável que estávamos tendo desde que eu me sentei no banco de seu carro.

"Já disse que não foi bem assim que aconteceu." Ele, mais uma vez, foi curto e grosso. Quando pensei que o assunto tinha se encerrado, ele, para minha surpresa, complementou seu ponto de vista.

"Ela escolheu Edgar porque Heathcliff estragaria sua reputação e status na sociedade. Tenho certeza que ela achava Heathcliff muito estranho e complicado, por isso escolheu o mais conveniente."

"Eu nunca faria isso!" Respondi prontamente. O que ele estava pensando de mim? Eu não era uma interesseira atrás de dinheiro ou um marido bem de vida que me proporcionasse os luxos que eu nunca quis. Ele realmente não me conhecia e eu estava prestes a dizer umas boas verdades na cara dele. Eu era pobre, sempre fui, mas nunca pensei em subir na vida às custas de um milionário arrogante que me controlasse. Eu nunca deixaria que tal situação me dominasse. Preferia morrer pobre, mas com dignidade.

"Você não é Catherine." Ele disse, respirando fundo. Percebi que seu tom de voz mudou. Talvez porque ele tivesse percebido minha indignação perante à conversa, mas ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me conhecer, já que era a primeira vez que estávamos conversando sobre algo além de cumprimentos forçados.

"E você não é Heathcliff!" Eu tinha feito mil imagens a respeito desse cara, mas na maioria delas, ele era completamente ignorante em relação à tudo. Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse gosto por literatura e MPB. Mas, reparando na forma como falava, apesar das poucas frases que tinha pronunciado até agora, ele parecia ser um cara culto. Será que ele tinha cursado alguma faculdade? Precisava investigar Tinker sobre isso.

"Você disse agora a pouco que eu era."

"Eu disse que você poderia ser." Retruquei.

"Tudo bem." Ele, mais uma vez, tentou encerrar o assunto.

"É impossível conversar com você! Puta merda!" Exclamei, indignada.

Eu sabia que pessoas construíam muros ao redor de si mesmos, assim como eu. Isso não era apenas para manter outras pessoas fora de nossas vidas, mas para ter certeza de quem realmente se importava o bastante para destruí-los. Estaria eu disposta a destruir os muros que ele construiu tão solidamente ao redor de si? Não sei se era apta a tal feito e nem se estava disposta a tentar, mas aquela ideia fez meu coração acelerar por alguma razão que eu não sabia.

"Olha o vocabulário..." Ele me repreendeu e eu achei a coisa mais irritante – porém mais fofa – do mundo.

"Você é insuportável." Eu não menti, porque ele era realmente insuportável. Por outro lado, aquele homem machão e grosseirão estava despertando coisas em mim que eu não gostaria de admitir. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava odiando seu comportamento, queria descobrir mais sobre ele. Misericórdia! Eu não poderia estar mais confusa!

"Só não venha discutir clássicos da literatura comigo sem embasamentos suficientes." Disse Robin Locksley, o caipira nada sociável que não ligava para o que os outros pensavam, inclusive para o que eu pensava.

"Eu li a sinopse, tá legal? Nunca tive tempo ou dinheiro para comprar ou ler clássicos da literatura." Eu sempre tive vontade de ler romances, mas nunca pude me dar tal luxo. Sempre ocupei todo meu tempo com leituras acadêmicas, revirando e anotando páginas e páginas de códigos de direito. Além disso, o pouco dinheiro que ganhava com minha bolsa era destinado ao meu estudo. Os poucos romances que li, foram emprestados de alguma amiga ou de alguma biblioteca pública.

"Então no seu tempo livre você escuta Roxette e chora enquanto lê e faz poesias para sua amada?" Conseguia imaginar a figura dele, sentado solitário em uma varanda, desprezando totalmente a sociedade e mergulhado no mundo literário. Essa talvez fosse uma saída que ele encontrava para superar a falta de interação com outras pessoas e não se sentir tão sozinho, se é que ele se importava com a solidão.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma amada." Ele respondeu e involuntariamente eu suspirei aliviada. Não que eu quisesse algo romântico com ele, nunca me interessaria dessa forma por um homem com sua personalidade. Eu só queria provoca-lo e talvez conhecer um pouco mais desse cara esquisito, nada mais.

"Mas, você já teve uma Catherine?" Provoquei novamente e mais uma vez torci para que a resposta fosse negativa. Não conseguia entender meus pensamentos, eu não deveria estar pensando essas coisas. Mas, eu já estava repreendendo mentalmente qualquer mulher pela qual ele já estivera apaixonado, se esse fosse o caso. Não queria que ele tivesse uma amada. Mas, por que? Preferi não tentar responder a essa pergunta.

"Nunca tive e não pretendo ter." Sua resposta me deixou involuntariamente satisfeita. Não estava acreditando que desejava que esse homem nunca tivesse amado. Seria crueldade e egoísmo de minha parte, mas a ideia de ele nunca ter experimentado o amor, assim como eu, me deixou aliviada.

"Admita, você carrega esses livros no carro para ganhar as mulheres. Tenho certeza que você tem em sua mesinha de cabeceira a coleção completa de 50 Tons e Crossfire." Depois que insinuei, senti minhas bochechas corarem. Comecei a roer um pouco minhas unhas enquanto esperava impacientemente por sua resposta. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente ele por cima de mim, apenas com sua camisa branca, com poucos botões desabotoados, a calça arreada até o joelho e metendo forte dentro de mim, enquanto eu atingia o orgasmo mais forte de minha vida.

Puta merda! Não deveria ter mencionado esse tipo de leitura. Um fogo inexplicável se instalou do meu ventre até o meio de minhas pernas e preferi pensar que estava sendo causado por meu xixi reprimido.

Por minha sorte, ele não respondeu. Olhei rapidamente seu perfil e não consegui decifrar o que ele estaria pensando neste momento. Seria o mesmo que eu? Por favor, alguém tira essas ideias da minha cabeça! Ele era o irmão esquisito de minha melhor amiga. Depois de hoje, não nos veríamos mais e fim de papo. Além do mais, ele definitivamente não era meu estilo de homem, eu nem tinha um estilo, na verdade.

"E então? As mulheres caem aos seus pés quando você começa com esse papinho de romances impossíveis e contos literários?" Depois de afastar um pouco os pensamentos eróticos de minha cabeça, decidi que continuar a provocação era o melhor que podia fazer.

"Eu não saio com mulheres." Ele respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu sabia que ele era gay!

"Com homens?"

"Eu não sou gay."

"Ahhhh!" Eu exclamei. Então ele era virgem, mas não era gay. Quase agradeci aos céus, pois seria um desperdício um homem desses não gostar de mulheres.

"Vai demorar muito?" Ajeitei-me da melhor maneira possível em meu assento, mas não estava mais conseguindo segurar minha urgência de urinar.

"Nós já estamos chegando."

"Quanto tempo mais?" Perguntei desconfortável, não conseguindo encontrar uma posição para me acomodar melhor.

"Já disse que estamos chegando." Ele respondeu secamente. A estrada não era de asfalto e os solavancos que o carro dava por conta do terreno irregular não estavam colaborando para minha situação.

"Quantos quilômetros teremos que ficar dentro desse carro?" Levei uma das mãos até a testa, tentando me concentrar em minha respiração.

"Até chegarmos à fazenda." Ele disse o óbvio e a cada resposta, a urgência e a irritação aumentavam.

"E isso demora quanto?" Eu estava muito irritada. Ele não tinha culpa, não sabia que eu estava quase mijando em meu vestido de festa. Mas, custava ser um pouco mais gentil em um momento de dificuldade?

"Pelo amor de Deus! Dá pra você parar de falar pelo menos por um segundo?" Ele explodiu, mas eu não estava em condições de dar a ele uma resposta à altura. Eu só precisava me aliviar o mais rápido possível.

"Então responda à minha pergunta." Eu exigi, percebendo a paciência dele se esgotar a cada pergunta que eu fazia e algum palavrão indecifrável sair de sua boca.

"A fazenda do meu tio é logo ali. É só atravessarmos outra fazenda e já estaremos lá." O tom calmo de sua voz fez minha inquietação piorar ainda mais.

"Outra fazenda de 50 quilômetros quadrados?" Não conseguia esconder minha frustração e quase gritei as últimas palavras.

"Por aí..." Ele disse e eu quase chorei de desgosto.

Eu não sabia o quanto mais teríamos que andar nesse fim de mundo até chegar a fazenda do tio dele e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais apertada eu ficava. Foda-se! Eu precisava fazer xixi e não seria por causa de um caipira esquisito que adquiriria algum tipo de doença renal.

"Para o carro!" Eu não aguentei mais e comecei a desafivelar o cinto de segurança. Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade do carro, mas não percebi nenhum sinal de que ele pararia o automóvel.

"Hã?" Ele me olhou com a testa franzida.

"Eu estou pedindo pra você parar o carro!" Disse entre os dentes e com as duas mãos ao redor de minha barriga, na tentativa idiota de que com isso, conseguisse segurar meu xixi.

"Por que?" Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente, totalmente alheio à minha urgência e irritação, enquanto continuava dirigindo.

"Não vou parar meu carro no meio desse fim de mundo." Enquanto ele falava, eu bufava de raiva. Que ódio desse cowboy!

"Pare esse maldito carro!" Disse nervosamente, quase gritando.

"Já está quase na hora da droga do casamento! Pelo amor de Deus!" Ele não deu a mínima impressão de que pararia o carro. Continuava dirigindo calmamente enquanto eu não conseguia mais ficar parada e apurada dentro do carro.

"Eu juro que se você não parar, eu abro essa porta e me jogo por ela." Tentei abrir a maçaneta da porta, mas infelizmente estava travada.

"Você está louca, menina?" Resmungando, ele me chamou pelo pior apelido que uma mulher poderia receber, ainda mais em uma hora dessas. Então era assim que ele me via: como uma menina.

"Eu não sou menina!" Enfurecida, eu respondi quase gritando e tentei novamente abrir a porta do carro.

"E se você não parar essa máquina agora mesmo, eu vou pular! Eu ameacei e quando olhei para o lado, me deparei com seu olhar assustado.

"Eu juro que vou pular!" Enfatizei, irritada demais para me importar no que ele deveria estar pensando a meu respeito.

"To parando, to parando!" Ele começou a diminuir a velocidade, obviamente estranhando meu comportamento.

Quando o carro foi estacionado aonde devia ser o acostamento da estrada, eu praticamente pulei para fora e bati a porta com mais força que pretendia. Agachei-me e olhei rapidamente para frente e para trás da estrada. Não notei ninguém, então subi um pouco a saia do meu vestido e finalmente comecei a me aliviar. Meu Deus! Era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo e eu suspirava enquanto o líquido quente esvaziava-se de minha bexiga.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Meu momento foi interrompido pelo forte sotaque britânico que vinha de dentro do carro. Por um momento, me esqueci de que ele poderia esquivar seu corpo por cima do banco, olhar pela janela do passageiro e me flagrar naquela posição constrangedora.

"Espere ai." Endireitei um pouco meu tronco e estiquei minha mão na altura da janela, sinalizando para ele não espiar. Bom, ele deveria ser muitas coisas, mas não acreditava que fosse tarado, nem um maníaco sexual, muito pelo contrário. O que eu temia era que ele tirasse sarro de mim pelo resto da vida se me visse agachada no meio do nada, segurando meu vestido de festa e fazendo xixi na beira da estrada. Suspirei aliviada assim que terminei, mas então me lembrei que tinha deixado minha bolsinha dentro do carro, e precisava de lenços para me secar.

"Jogue minha bolsa por cima da janela, mas não olhe aqui." Tomei coragem e pedi esse favor a ele.

"Por que?" Ele pareceu confuso, mas menos apreensivo do que instantes atrás.

"Só preciso de um lenço que está na minha bolsa." Fui curta e grossa e percebi um pedaço de sua mão pairando sob a janela do carro, segurando minha bolsa. Rapidamente alcancei-a, peguei alguns lencinhos de dentro dela e me limpei.

"O que você está fazendo, porra?" Ele perguntou assim que me ajeitei novamente no assento do carro, corada dos pés a cabeça de vergonha.

"Olha o vocabulário..." Usei a mesmo tom e frase provocatória que ele tinha proferido a mim há pouco e fechei a porta do carro.

"O que você fez?" Enchi meu pulmão de ar assim que o ouvi novamente perguntar sobre o ocorrido. Ele não iria desistir.

"Nada." Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

"Como assim, nada?" Notei alguma coisa estranha em seu tom de voz. Será que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido e estava sendo irônico ou tentando me embaraçar?

"Você quase se jogou do carro em movimento no meio da estrada e de repente se agachou do lado de sua porta e ficou lá gemendo!" Fui obrigada a escutar seu comentário irônico. Será que eu realmente fiquei gemendo? Caramba! Provavelmente eu tinha feito isso por causa da sensação maravilhosa que senti ao meu aliviar.

"Continue dirigindo, tá legal?" Resmunguei, tentando ignorá-lo.

"Você tá passando mal?" Sua pergunta veio acompanhada de sarcasmo. Eu sabia que estava vermelha de vergonha, raiva, ou coisa do tipo, então preferi não responder.

"Não tem hospital lá...já vou avisando." Ele brincou e sentia que ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos a todo momento. Filho da mãe! Ele sabia, mas continuava esperando que eu dissesse que tinha acontecido.

"Xixi!" Exclamei em alto e bom som, já que era isso que o cowboy sarcástico queria que eu admitisse.

"Xixi, tá bom? Eu precisava urgentemente, terrivelmente, fazer xixi."

"Tudo isso por causa de um xixi?"

"Cala a boca." Estava irritada demais para encará-lo, então me concentrei em achar algo que não estava procurando dentro de minha bolsa de mão.

"Heathcliff nunca tomaria coragem de declarar seu amor por uma mulher que não fosse capaz de dizer que queria fazer um simples xixi." Ele disparou e eu ergui meus olhos em sua direção.

Meu objetivo era fuzilá-lo com o olhar ou devolver suas palavras sarcásticas, mas assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, ele riu. Ele riu genuinamente, daquelas risadas que fazem a barriga se contrair. Eu deveria ficar ainda mais irritada, mas escutar o som de sua risada pela primeira vez e ver a expressão leve em seu rosto, me desarmou completamente.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Apesar de um pouco satisfeita com o rumo de que nossa amizade – ou qualquer coisa que aquilo fosse – estava tomando, eu não daria o braço a torcer. Parte disso também porque tinha percebido que ele só funcionava quando era provocado ou levado ao limite. E claro, ele também funcionava muito bem quando o assunto era me deixar embaraçada.

"Eu preferia muito mais quando você me ignorava." Menti.

"É isso que eu sempre digo pras pessoas." Ele enfatizou o que sua personalidade exalava externamente: que não gostava de manter nenhum tipo de contato com outras pessoas. Mas, apesar disso, eu estava conseguindo enxergar um pouquinho além daquela fachada de homem chato e anti social e estava ansiosa por mais.

Mas, aquilo não era da minha conta, eu não deveria estar tendo essas expectativas. A voz da responsabilidade dentro da minha cabeça tentou falar mais alto, lembrando-me de que aquilo era uma péssima ideia.

"Foi isso que eu te disse...Catherine mijona." Ele me provocou novamente, dessa vez utilizando a referência do livro que eu tinha encontrado há pouco em sua mochila.

Ele olhou de relance em minha direção, com um sorriso sedutor e sincero em seus lábios e se eu não tivesse feito xixi há alguns minutos, com certeza passaria vergonha agora mesmo.

* * *

 **No próximo cap veremos como o cowboy se comporta no casamento. hehehehehe**

 **Até! 3**


End file.
